Safe and Sound
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: True love can survive anything, even a war. A Miz/OC oneshot written for my best friend Mel.


**A/N: This is a songfic for my best friend Mel. :) I hope you like it, Ying. Miz goes to the WWE and the song goes to Taylor Swift. Enjoy. **

**Safe and Sound**

**I remember tears streaming down your face,**

**When I said, "I'll never let you go."**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light.**

**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone".**

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.**

The pain that was shooting through Mel Brooks' leg was so intense that all she could do was lie in the sand and scream. She had her hands clamped over her calf, and she felt dizzy when she looked down at the scarlet blood pumping through her fingers. The sun in the endless blue sky above looked unnaturally bright, and the world spun.

Just as her eyes began to drift shut, rough hands seized her shoulders and shook her, and she looked up at a pale, blood-spattered face. It looked familiar, but she couldn't really remember who it was. Everything was too fuzzy.

"Mel!" Mike Mizanin screamed, shaking her again as her eyes slid shut again. "Mel, no! Open your eyes! Stay with me!" Tears ran down his face, and he whimpered, "Baby, no. Don't leave me." He felt like curling into a ball and waiting to die, but he knew that there was still a slim chance he could save her. He couldn't let her go.

Mike slung his gun onto his back and gathered her into his arms, staring out across the desert. It was going to be extremely dangerous, but he had to try.

Taking a deep breath and clutching his bleeding girlfriend to his chest, Mike started to run.

**Just close your eyes.**

**The sun is going down.**

**You'll be alright.**

**No one can hurt you now.**

**Come morning light.**

**You and I'll be safe and sound.**

Bullets sliced the air around him, but that only made Mike run faster. His combat boots pounded the sand, sending up clouds of it behind him. He tightened his arms around Mel as he sprang over rocks, trying his hardest to make it to a huge rock outcropping that would provide enough cover for him to be able to get her back to base.

When he was only a few feet away from the chunk of rock, something struck his shoulder, throwing him off his feet. A burning sensation ripped through his body, and he ground his teeth together tightly. It felt as though someone was stabbing him in the shoulder with a red-hot knife over and over again.

Mike coughed up a clump of blood and dragged himself to where Mel lay. He reached her and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers tightly together. He tried to push himself back to his feet, but his arm gave out and he collapsed onto his back beside her, gasping for air. The sounds of combat seemed to slow down, and a red haze filled his vision. He tried to get up once more, reaching out for Mel, who no longer seemed to be moving. But he slumped back down again, too weak to attempt it a third time.

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,**

**Everything's on fire.**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on.**

**Hold on to this lullaby.**

**Even when the music's gone.**

**Gone.**

His breath rasped in his throat, and when he touched his shoulder his fingers came away soaked with blood. He felt as though he were floating, and suddenly the sand seemed very warm and calming. He watched a hawk circle overhead and felt himself moving as though he were flying as well.

His eyes closed of their own accord, and he felt a sort of peace come over him. _I'm sorry, _he thought to whoever could hear him in this welcoming white place. _I tried._

The ground suddenly dropped out from under him, and he faded away.

**Just close your eyes.**

**The sun is going down.**

**You'll be alright.**

**No one can hurt you now.**

**Come morning light.**

**You and I'll be safe and sound.**

Mel opened her eyes, and instead of looking at that impossibly blue sky, she found herself staring at fluorescent lights. She looked around, taking in the white, sterile surroundings. She was in a hospital. She was alive.

"Hey, you're finally awake," a voice said, and she turned her head to see a doctor come in. He smiled at her kindly and hung a clipboard on the end of her bed. "I thought we were going to lose you for awhile there," he told her, glancing at her bandaged leg. "But luckily for you, you ended up close enough to base for some of our soldiers to find you."

Mel frowned. She had been shot quite a ways away from base. "But how did I get close to base?" she asked the doctor.

"It appears that your boyfriend ran with you halfway across the battlefield," the doctor informed her.

Mel's breath caught in her throat. Mike. She should've known. "Can I see him? Where is he?"

The doctor avoided her eyes, and Mel felt a sick feeling settle in the pit of her stomach. "Wh-What is it?"

"Please understand that your boyfriend was shot in the shoulder. He laid there for a long time and he lost a lot of blood."

Tears welled up in Mel's eyes, and she gasped, "Oh god, no…"

A door opened behind her, and a familiar voice said, "But lucky for you, they just can't seem to kill me."

Mel held her arms out, tears streaming down her face, and Mike kissed her like it could've been their last.

**Just close your eyes.**

**You'll be alright.**

**Come morning light.**

**You and I'll be safe and sound…**

**END**


End file.
